Grey's point
by Miss Dee 88
Summary: Grey and Anastasia, no time frame. dark and twisty...
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Point.

Chapter one.

Rating M.

By: Miss Dee88

Christian's POV. This take place at no particular time. Just happens. Still staying true to the books. Enjoy.

XXXXX

It's late when I finally get home from NY, damn rain; I hate being delayed, more so when I know my beautiful Anastasia is waiting for me at home. It is Friday so Mrs. Jones would have left at 5pm. Ana would have got home at 6pm, I hope, I hate it when she goes out for drinks after, even if she has sawyer with her.  
"Anything else tonight. Sir?" Taylor asks me that same look of 'please no, I am wreaked'  
"no, nothing else tonight." He turns on his heels and walks off. I call out to him. "Oh I'm not going for my run in the morning. And we are not planning on going anywhere till after 5pm."  
he just smiles. But I know he is on his knees thanking me.

I drop my jacket on the floor, slipping my shoes off as I go.

Only the over heads are on in the kitchen, I drop my blackberry on the breakfast bar. The fire is burning low. The room is warm. Cosy even. The light is on in the TV room. I walk over expecting to find Ana in there. No. I pad upstairs, she is not in bed, I look in the bathroom, nothing. I kinda start to panic a little. I am starting to think she has gone out again without permission. Not that she needs it, but I hate it, really hate it when I don't know where she is.

I pad around the hall to my study, empty. Guest room empty. I am really starting to worry. 5 more other rooms and I still can't find her.

I pass the playroom; I can see the light flicker from under the door. I open the door slowly, there is she is on the floor, on her knees, wearing only panties, hands on her knees. Her hair out, long brown waves frame her face that stares at the floor. I swallow hard. Fuck that is delightful sight. I walk over closing the door behind me. My hand sweeps over her hair. Twirling it in my fingers. I can already feel my erection coming to life. Oh my. She looks ups at me, those big blue eyes.

"I await your instructions." There is a pause. "Sir" she adds, that does it I have to take these pants off now. I braid her hair, savouring the feeling of it, silk.

"Stay."

"Yes, sir"

I leave the room practically running to my room to get my jeans; I cannot play without my jeans.

I return she is still on her knees, eyes down. Damn that girl is so fuck-able right now.  
I stand in front of her, racking my mind what I am going to do to her, the cross. The bench. The bed. Mmm.

I walk over to the chest. Opening the top draw I pull out the leather cuffs. Sitting them on top. I pounder over what I say use on her firm ass. I run my fingers over my flogger, whip, my hand stops on the cane, oh how I miss using this, but she said no. I glance back her, she quickly looks back down. I sigh, picking up the crop she said she loves.

I walk back over to her. I cuff her wrists.

"That feel ok?"

"Yes" I tug the chain on the cuff. "Sorry, yes sir"  
"stand up." She staggers to her feet, I note the red welts on her knees, god how long has she been there. That's my girl.

I pull on the cuffs, she walks slow, stiff from being on her knees for god knows how long.  
I pull her arms up linking them to my grid. She has to stand on her toes, making her legs lengthen, pulling her ass tight. Damn that is hot.

"Eyes closed" she closes her eyes. I can't do this if she can see me, because even though she knows not to look at me she glance here and there and it really puts me off my game.

I run my hands down her arms, gripping her chin, I pull her face towards mine, kissing her deep and hard. She takes a sharp breath in. I move my hand down to her perky breasts. Thumbing the nipple of the left. I flick it hard, causing her flinch, I thumb the right one, making it rock hard, I flick that one too, she doesn't flinch as much knowing it was going to happen. My hand travels down her firm stomach. I can feel her breathing, fast her now. Yes this does have an effect on her. I walk behind her my hand firm on her small abs. I press my hips into her back.

"mmm. Please" she begs me.

"Hush" I swat her inner thigh. Her leg pulling away.

"How was your day?" the expression on her face, as if to say 'are you kidding me..."  
"it was busy. Long." I swat her other thigh.

"Sorry. Sir." That's better.

"What is the safe word Anastasia?"

"Red... sir" she pauses testing the length of time before I swat her.

Well my dear pause again and you will know about it.

I walk back around to her front not taking my hand off her. I reach down cupping her vagina. Damn she is soaking wet, her panties are so wet. I slip my finger in the side. Running one finger along her clit. Just enough to tease her.

"Please, please." She begs again. "Hush" I swat twice one on each thigh. She swings back. I drop the crop to the floor and fall down with it, kneeing in front of her. I pull her pale blue panties off. I toss them away, after a quick smell. Holy fuck she smells good. I lean forward, taking a quick lick.

"Mmm..." she moans, deep. I swat her wet, swallow lips. "Hush" she starts to squirm, craving my touch, wanting to cum.

She pushes her hips towards me.

"In due time, darling" her eyes still closed but narrowing. Forming that cute V on her fore head. I stand, walking behind her not touching her; I can see she is searching for me, trying to work out my next move. I wait for her to still. And swat her ass hard. She cries out.

"Silence!" I demand, right I need this now. I take a deep breath, I don't want to her hurt her, but I want to flog the crap out her. Remembering this morning she left without eating.

I swat her harder this.

"That is for skipping breakfast this morning." I swat her again, a red welt forming. I rub her ass check.

"Are you going to miss breakfast again?"

"No." I count 1...2...3, no sir I swat her again.

"No what?" I hover the crop over her other check. "No sir." She whimpers.

I lift the crop from her check. Then swat it back down. 5 more times, harder each time. Her ass is very red now. Almost the colour of the walls.

I swing her around. Grabbing her hard. I suck the left nipple with all my might. She bites her lip. Trying very hard to hold the moan back, it doesn't work. I swat her breast. I take the right breast again sucking with all my might, she bites her lip again. This time successfully holding in the moan, I bite her nipple. She take a sharp deep breath in.

I stand leaving her hanging there. I walk over to the chest fishing out the wand. As soon as she hears the sound she knows what is coming. Her body tenses. Knowing what I am going to do to her. I place the head of the wand hard on her sex, pushing. Her legs start to shake, I take the wand away.

"No... Please." I don't reply I just push the wand back harder. In half the time her legs start to shake again. I take it away. "Christen... sir, please" after around 20 secs I push back again, she is now dripping wet. The head of the wand is so wet; it shines in the dull light.  
I push back again, moving it around, her breathing increasing. Her legs shaking.

"Please can I cum? Please sir." I smile. I press myself against her. Whisper in her ear. "Cum hard, cum for baby." She lets go and Cumming hard screaming my name. Thank god this room is sound proof. I remove the wand, her whole body shaking. I push the wand back on her swallow clit. Making her cum again. She screams my name again, her legs turning into jell-O; she is hanging by her wrists.

"Open your eyes." She opens them wide looking straight at me. I wrap my arm around her wrist, un-hooking her from the grid with the other, her hands still bound.  
I carry her, almost dragging her feet on the wooden floor. I lay her on the cool satin sheet. She doesn't move, laying almost breathless. Her arms above her head. I unzip my jeans, letting them fall to the floor, I step out of them. I push her legs up. She is spent; I drag her along the bed.

"My turn." I slam my hard cock into her wet, swollen pussy. She hisses. Just like the 1st time we fucked, like she does every time I enter her world. I rock back and forward. Hard, fast. Her back arches, she is going to cum again, I grip her hips, digging my fingers into her, fuck this feels so good. I feel her walls pulsing on my cock. She screams my name for the 3rd time tonight; I have no plans on stopping any time soon.

I slam harder, she is shaking. Gripping the sheets.

"Please, stop, christen, please" I hear her begs but no I'm not done yet. Plus 'stop' means nothing to me. If she really didn't wanted it to stop she can always safe word me.

"Cum again, cum for me." She cams hard again, I slam 4 more times then Cumming myself spilling into her. Holy fuck that feels so good, this is where I want to be.

I lay on top of her, uncuffing her hands, she doesn't notice, she can't move. I can't move. I am still inside her. I slowly move out of her.

"Ahhg..." she shifts under me.

"You ok?"

"Mmmhm" is all she can get out. I smile, my work here is done.

I lay next to her, our breathing back to normal. My daring Anastasia has fallen asleep. I wrap her up in the sheet and carry her to our bed. She doesn't wake when I set her down. I kiss her hair. I undo the band and run my fingers undoing the braid. I could play with her hair for hours. I hope she lets me one day.

I walk out to the kitchen, to grab her some OJ, god she will needed, and her fav post red room drink.

I glance at the clock shit it is 1am. I walk back upstairs, put the glass of OJ on the side table and climb in next to her. She rolls over, hugging into me. I kiss her hair and close my eyes. Fuck, we have to go to mums to tomorrow night; all I want to do is fuck this girl into oblivion.

I lay awake for maybe an hour more, just watching her. She is so beautiful when she sleeps; she is beautiful all the time. I love sleeping next to this woman, no more night mares, I sleep very well. I hope this feeling last forever. I could not imagine being without this girl again. It almost killed me last time. Yes, something I never want to go through again. I run my finger softly though her hair, so soft, not like the crack whores, hers was dirty and messy. I lay down and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Grey's point  
chapter 2  
rating: M  
by Miss Dee88

**AN: I know I said I was going to stick with the book, but I lied, was going to get to boring to fast, cos we all know what happens. So I am just going with my dark and twisty head and writing. So bare with me while get it rolling, there will be lots of sex. ****I promise.******

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and thanks to all that are following. Sorry it has taken me awhile to update. Will try to make them faster from now, so here we go. Welcome to my dark and twisty head.

_50 50 50 50 50 50 50 50_

Christian's POV

the sun makes it unwelcome entry into our room at 5:14am. Great I just want to sleep. I look over Ana is still sleeping, still wrapped in the red silk sheet. Looking ever the goddess. I peal myself away from her, trying very hard not to wake her, after last night she needs it.

I go out to the kitchen, the room filled with light. Thank full for my coffee machine that already has a hot cup waiting for me. I heap in 2 spoons of sugar, stiring it gently making sure I do clink the side, everything echoes in this place.

I pick up my blackberry I left there last night

I jam my phone in the pocket in my PJ pants. I exit the great room, going to my study. I close the door behind me. I sit at my desk. Already I have 29 emails waiting for me. The deal with Spain is just not going the way I planned. Almost thinking of ditching it. On the plus side the shipping place I just brought out of Australia is doing very well. No one lost their job and I am making money off it already. Not that I need it. But hey who doesn't want a little more in the bank.

At 9am I wonder back down to find Ana in the kitchen, she is on the phone. I stop at the doorway, half hiding.

"I'm glad I could be of service, it will all work out trust me. See you soon. Yea love you too." She puts the phone down and turns back to the stove.

I walk in and sit at the bar.

"Pancakes." I give her a small smile. She just smiles back and continues flipping.

"Who was on the phone?" she stops and pauses for a few seconds.

"Oh just Kate. Girl stuff. You won't understand. Thinking of having a girls night with her, haven't been out in a while." She smiles and returns to the pancake that is almost done.

"I see. Well maybe she could come over for a few drinks next week."

"Oh I don't know, maybe. I wouldn't want to put you out. We will just catch up at a bar. That way I can be home early to be with you."

"I insist; I can go to my study so you can have a private catch up. Or you can go to the bar down stairs." Her lips twist. "You could drink more. If I knew you were here you could drink as much as you like. And she can stay as long as she likes. I wouldn't have to worry."

"When will you get it through your thick skull I am not a child. But ok. Girls night in."She sits down across from feeding each other the perfect pancakes. Damn they taste good, but not as good as my glorious girl. We finish and I put the plate in the dishwasher. Ana has left to go have a shower; I make a few calls to people about the same old boring shit. I go upstairs hearing the shower running. I walk into the bathroom; she is all wet and soaped up. A few small red welts still remain on her fine ass... I exhale hard.

She stands there peering thru the fogged glassed. Her eyes like wild fire. I take off my PJ bottoms. And hop in with her. This can only end well; as I close the door she is on her knees, mouth open. She grabs my hips and pulls me closer to her. Taking me, filling her hot mouth with my hard cock. I love how she has no gag reflex. I rest my hand on her head. Her hair is wet. I grip it, hold her mouth hard against me, she sucks harder. Oh my god how does she do that. I let go of her hair. My breathing getting faster, shallower, I close my eyes, my toes gripping the wet floor, I brace myself on the wall, my end is coming fast. And she knows it, going to town on me, long hard sucks, flicking her tongue around the tip. I tap her shoulder, letting her know I am about to cum. A few more sucks and I am gone, pouring into her mouth, she swallows every drop. She sucks a few more times, milking me of everything I have. She then cleans me off. Licking every inch, not wasting one drop of me.

She looks up at me, wiping an escaping drop from the crease in her lip. Sucking her finger.

"yummy." She says with a smile. She gets up and leaves. Just leaving me alone in the shower. Fuck off she is good.

The day goes fairly slow Finishing reports, making new deals. Firing some hopeless asses. Making sure I am running a tight ship. At 4pm I go in search of Ana, she hasn't talked to me all day. I hate it. She is sitting at her laptop. Reading the latest best seller, or I think so anyway.

I knock on the door jam. She looks up at me. "Hi." I say softly. I walk in slow, as if I am walking on a recently frozen lake, but I don't know why. "Hi. How are you?" she sits back in her chair. What is going on in that pretty head. "Fine. You?" "Ok. I have made plans to have a night in on Friday, that ok."

"That sounds great. "She smiles at me, that burning smile that says fuck me now, ah so that is what she is thinking. That's my girl.

"We have to get ready to go to moms, the BBQ."

"Oh shit I forgot. I will go get ready."

She stands. As she walks past me. Do I dare follow? No, cos I will end up fucking her. And we have to get ready for tonight.

Ana is ready just before 5pm. She comes out wearing, skinny leg black jeans. Pale blue tank top, that is tighter than tight. Her hair in the very cute pig tales... so fucakable. We get in the elevator. Taylor has ready gone down to get the car. I could almost curse when the old lady on the 20th floor get on too. No play for me, damn it... My palm I twitching like mad, I want to spank her ass till it is raw red and begging me to stop. Screaming in pain. Stop that grey, calm down or the whole world will see it. Finally we are in the basement. Taylor waiting with the door open.

"Taylor." I nod.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele"

"Evening Taylor." She smiles at him, and then slides in after me. I lay my hand down for her to hold, she grabs it. I run my finger over her knuckles.

A 45min car ride of trying very hard to control myself. I think I did fairly well. Only having to think about work 5 times to cool myself down. Damn that effect she has on me.

Dad is out the back starting the BBQ; no doubt he has already burnt his eye lashes off. Mom is sitting down with Mia and Kate having a chilled glass of white wine. Elliot is well I don't quite know where he is, But has to be around here somewhere. We walk out the back, Kate shoots a look to Ana that must tell a whole story, cos Kate is up and they both walk out onto the lawn. Elliot walks in with 2 glasses of white wine.

"Hey little bro. How's it been?" he hands me the glass I can't take my eyes off Ana.

"Oh yea, not too bad. Spain is driving me nuts but hey I will win." There is a second's pause.

"What do you think the girls are talking about?"

"How knows bro, shoes, hair, makeup. Sharing your dirty secrets again."

"what?!" my eyes wide, clam down don't get it away, he is joking, right.

"chill bro, its a joke." He laughs, glad he can see it is funny. I give a fake laugh.

"don't think about it, girls they will do your head in."

Ana touches Kate's shoulder. They hug, and walk back up to the terrace arm in arm. I shake my head; Elliot is right girls they do your head in.

We sit down to eat; dad has managed not to burn the food this time.

We finish and Greta clears our plates. Another glass of wine all round. As much as I love my family, I don't like get togethers as much. All I can think about is bending Ana over and whipping the living shit out of her. Making her scream my name. Then fucking her hard. She leans over to me.

"I know what you're thinking." She runs her hand up my thigh, stopping at my hip, reaching down and brushing hard against my cock, which is throbbing to come out. I take a large gulp of my wine. Reaching for the bottle to fill my glass, again. I take a deep breath exhaling slowly.

"Do you now, and what would that be?" I whisper to her. Hyper-aware that we are at the table and my mum is watching us. She bores her eyes into me. Being as cryptic as hell.

"We could play on your X box." Her eye brows rising as she says 'X'.

"But I am sure you will beat the crap out of me again." Oh my, she didn't just say that.

I want to pick her up and take her right now. How does she do this to me, I am the one that is meant to be in control. I have to take it back.

"I might just do that." Her eyes still boring into me.

"Wanna go?" she smiles at me. A wicked grin.

"Yes sir."

I stand up, explaining that we have to go I have a teleconference I have to attend. Kate tries to get Ana to stay, cos she is not needed with me, oh how wrong you are Miss Katherine. Ana gives Kate another one of the girl looks, Kate just smiles and drops her head and shakes it. Oh great Kate knows we are going to have kinky fuckery. Just great.

"Have fun." Kate says as we walk off. Now I am kinda pissed that Ana just did that. I don't want or need the whole world knowing that I just lied to my family so I could go to my playroom.

Taylor is waiting out the front with the car.

"Sir, Miss Steele" he opens the door and we slid in.

We drive off. We are not even out of the drive way, Ana forgoing her seat belt slides over to me, kissing me deeply. I push her back.

"If you do that here we won't make it back to the house, I won't make it." She gives me an evil grin and pushes hard on my groin.

"Anastasia! I do not wish to fuck you in the car. Sit back and put your seat belt on."

She sides back, almost sulking. I run my hand through my hair.

"Sorry, but you just don't listen to me." I grab her hand. Kissing her knuckle.

"What are you going to do to me? Sir" she bites her lip. Oh fuck come on...

"I might just have to punish you." I can see the excitement in her eyes. Now all I have to do is keep it in my pants till we get home. And I have her tied up.

"Taylor can you please step on it." He shakes his head.

"Yes sir." He floors the Aldi; we are thrown back into the leather seats. 25mins later we are out the front of Ecscala. I jump out opening the door for Ana. We hurry inside; Taylor takes the car underground to park it. We wait for what feels like forever to get to the ground floor. Finally it arrives, we rush in, I punch the code in and we are lifted away. I pin Ana to the wall. Holding her hands firm above her head. I kiss her hard, she moans. Kissing me back. She fights with me to release her hands, but I am too strong. At the 21st floor we come to a stop. God damn it. Why do people have to be getting on? I push off of her. A younger guy gets on. He is all eyes for Ana. I glare at him. Back off she is mine. I move so I am standing between them. The 35th floor could not come any faster. I pull her out. Kissing her as we leave. The fight to rid our close begins. I take her top off tossing it to the floor, almost knocking the vase of fresh flowers onto the floor. We crash into the doors to the great room, searching for the handle while still kissing her. We burst though. I start with her jeans, I am all thumbs. She kicks her shoes off. We make it to the stairs. A trail of Ana's clothes behind us. Up the stairs she starts on my clothes, unbuttoning my linen shirt. Not taking her mouth off mine. I push her hard into the playroom door,

"Ahhg" I don't know if that really hurt her or if it is was just a reaction. But either was it doesn't slow her down. We enter.

"On your knees...now."


	3. Chapter 3

Grey's Point.  
chapter 3.  
by: Miss Dee88

_**AN: just busted this one out. Again bare with me while I get to where I am going... it wont take long.**_

this chapter is for liz, enjoy the kinky fuckery there is more to come!

5050505050505050505050

...

She drops to her knees, eyes down, she knows she has done wrong, she knows what is coming.

I braid her hair. I give it a tug so she is looking at me.

"You made me so mad today. I am going to punish you." Her breath hitches.

"Are, are you going to hurt me? Sir." She looks scared.

"If you let me. What is the safeword?" I say mono toned.

"Red. Sir" she says almost before I am finished asking her the question.

"Good, stand up." I pull her hair, forcing her to stand faster.

We walk to my cross; I push her back on it, hard. You can hear her soft flesh smack the hard wood. I shackle her, arms above her head. Legs spread out. Giving me ample access to her wet centre.

I grab her chin, holding her head still. I kiss her hard. I bite her lip, hard; I have left teeth marks on her. Damn that looks hot. She licks her lip where I have bitten, trying to sooth the wound.

"Close your eyes. And be quite. If you make a sound I will hit you harder."

She nods and closes her eyes.

I take the whip off the wall. I pull the long leather plait through my hand. I grip my right hand tight around the handle. I pull back and flick it hard across her body, a red mark form right away.

"Ahhg."

"Oh baby you made a sound." I whip her again, harder this time. She bites her lip but a small moan comes out.

"Baby will you ever learn?" I whip again. She bites her lip again. No sound this time. But I can see it in her eyes that she is screaming in her head.

"Good girl." I run my hands over here body. Down her arms. Over her breasts, flicking her nipples. Down her middle. Stopping at her hips. I kneel down in front of her. I stick my nose into her apex. Smelling her sweet sent. I blow gently on her clit. She squirms her breathing changing to a sharp intake. I take a quick lick. Damn that is so good. I take another and another. Her hips tilting out to me.

I stand.

"You made me mad to today. With that game you played at my parent's house and in the car. What will I do with you?"

She stands there, not saying anything.

"Speak!" I whip her thigh.

"Punish me. Sir"

"How?"

"I need to be whipped, sir, I need to be taught a lesson."

"Very well."

I unshackle her. Leading to the whipping bench.

"Lean over. Grab the edge, do not let go. You may Count if you wish."

I rub her fine ass. Pull my hand back and whip, the crack echoing off the walls. Making it sound worse than what it was.

"One." Ah she is going to count this makes it even better. I can tell the effect on her now.

I crack again.

"Two."

I crack 4 in a row.

"Three, four, five, six" her voice is cracking, I can tell she is hurting.

I rub her ass, it is hot and red.

"I crack another 4 times.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten" she barely gets 'ten' out. Perfect.

I drop the whip.

"I am going to fuck you now, hard, you will not cum. If you do I will flog you." I take my stance behind her. And slam into her. She lets out a scream from the shock.

I slam into her hard and fast. I can feel her legs quivering under me. Her grip on the bench tightens.

"Don't you cum. I mean it."

Her breathing harsh, fast. She is so on the edge but I am not done. I slam harder, faster.

I find my release, as does she. I pull her braid.

"What did I say would do if you came?"

"You said you would flog me. Sir."

"Stay, don't move." I walk over to the rack on the wall and pick up my flogger. I walk back over and bring it done on her ass.

"Are you sorry, Anastasia?"

I flog again. Harder this time.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry."

I flog another 5 times. I am spent; I drop the flogger on the floor.

"You may get up now." She stands. I wrap the white fluffy robe around her and guide her to the bed. We lay down. I can see she is spent too. Her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes." She blinks a few times get use to the light again. I stare at her, trying to read her mind.

"Are you ever going to listen to me outside of here?"She smiles at me.

"If it means I get this. No." Damn her and that smart mouth.

"I thought so. Please try. It makes me so mad. And I don't want to hurt you. Again." The thought of her running out on me still hunts my mind. I don't know what I would do if that happened again I don't know what I would do. I shake the though from my head. Looking down at her. Her breathing just coming back to normal.

"I don't mind a whipping or two. And there is a safeword. I love the kinky fuckery." I lean down kissing her deeply; I push myself up off the bed. Walking over to the chest I grab the baby oil. Coming back I find Ana already rolled over with her glow red ass on show.

"That is a mighty fine ass. And a wonderful colour."

I rub the oil on her ass; she flinches a little at 1st.

"Doesn't hurt much." She tells me, but I don't believe her. Her eyes narrow with every touch. She looks relieved when I stop. I cover her back over. I lay next to her. She puts her head on my chest. I close my eyes and take an extra breath in. I am still not fully use to someone touching my chest. But I am warming up to it. I wrap my arm around her. In a few minute she is sleeping. Making that cute snoring sound. I stroke her hair. I love the feeling of it. So soft. I close my eyes, it is not long and I too am asleep. Dreaming of what I can do next to her.

I have no idea what time it is when I wake, we are still in the play room, there are no windows. I feel well rested but that means nothing, when I sleep next to Ana I can have an hours sleep and feel great. I slowly get up; I don't want to wake my beautiful girl. I pull on my jeans and walk out. Closing the door as quietly as I can.

I walk out to the great room. The sun is just coming up. The window wall in the great room sparkles as the dew melts. I grab a coffee and sit down.

"Sir." Taylor stands at the door. I look up. I must look wrecked.

"Sorry sir, you have Mr. Montez from Spain on the line."

I get up. Thank full that it is a phone call as I am not groomed for a personal visit.

I won't bore you with the details but let's just say that I know own 51% of a Spanish ship yard and cargo ship line. I promise Mr. Montez that no one will lose their job, and if work starts back up right away there will be a bonus for the workers. A very good bonus. I punch out a few more emails to people that need to be in the loop. And a few that don't. I have a reply from the Australian company I brought last week. They want me to come out and have a look. See how business is running; see if I want to make changes. I don't really want to go. Spending 21hours on a plane isn't my thing, on the plus side I could take Ana with me, 21 hours of fun in the sky that could be fun. If she wants to go we will, I don't want to go without her.

I wonder back up to the playroom, she is still sleeping, wrapped in the robe. Hair a right mess. I slide over and kiss her; she moves her head, as if she is fighting waking up. I kiss her again.

"Mmm, sleep." I run my hand up her leg, stopping at her hip. She twists her hips. I cup her sex.

"Mmhm, Christian." I smile; even half awake I can still get her to say my name. I slide a finger in. And slowly start to move it. She rolls over, spreading her legs. Letting me have better access to her. I add another finger and rub my thumb on her clit. Her breathing getting faster, she has her eyes closed either she is still sleeping or is fighting it. I move my fingers faster.

"Christian, please." I thrust them in and out. My hand now getting wet. Damn I love that feeling. I add a third finger. Thrusting them harder. Her brow cresses. Eyes narrow, forming that cute little 'V'. I can feel her dripping down my hand, yes baby that's it. I lean down

"Cum for me." I whisper. I can feel her contracting around my fingers. She is so close. My thumb rubbing harder. She almost stops breathing as she cums. mouthing my name. I thrust as she cums. Drawing out her orgasm. Her eyes fly open wide and she sucks in precious air.

"Fuck." Is all she can say? I still my hand. Leaving it inside her. She props herself up on her elbows. Almost breathless she stares at me.

"Fuck." Again all she can say. I smile. I pull my fingers out fast. She gasps for air falling back onto the bed. She swallows hard. I suck my fingers, damn she tastes good. Her jaw drops slightly, as if wanting to taste herself too.

"Fell free to wake me up like every morning."

"I might just do that." I glow. She stares at the ceiling. I lay next to her.

"Hey, umm, the company I just brought in Australia wants me to come have a look ect. Do you want to come with me? Won't be there long maybe 2-3 days."

"Oh my god. Yes. I would love to come." I smile. Great.

"Ok well I will make a time. " I kiss her.

"Come you need a shower."

"And I owe you one." She has a wicked grin on her face. Oh baby you so do.

"If you want." I don't want to sound needy now. She shakes her head, almost laughing. She stands up, but needs my help a little, her legs still a little wobbly. It's great to know the effect I have of her. She sits back down on the bed,

"Give me a minute or 2"

We walk down the hall to my, sorry, our bedroom. Into the bathroom. I turn the water on. Steam starting to fill the room. I take her robe dropping it to the floor; she stands in a fluffy puddle. I take my pants off and push them aside. I lead her into the steaming shower. She makes no time for small talk. She is right down on her knees, her mouth on me.

"Whoa." Holy fuck that feels good. A girl with no gag reflex. Oh my. I put my hand on the wall to steady myself. She sucks hard and deep. I have to control myself making sure she will enjoy herself too. I don't want this feeling to end. She pulls off, cupping my balls. Massaging them softly. The water is falling over her face. She licks the tip. Oh shit. I swallow. She takes me in her mouth again. Going all the way. She looks up at me. Oh fuck is there anything hotter. I put my other hand on head, holding her on. She starts to make a humming sound. It vibrates my cock. Oh My. Sweet holy fuck. I grab her head holding it still I fuck her mouth. She swirls her tongue around. I hold her hard onto me as I cum. She swallows every drop. I pull out. She licks her lips, them cleans me off. Oh my god. What have I done to deserve a girl like this?

We kiss under the falling water. I could stay here with her forever.


End file.
